The Seal of Destiny
by X-Daydream
Summary: UA. Ils sont encore enfants mais leur destin est déjà scellé. Si pour l'un il est aisé d'oublier que la décision lui a été enlevée, pour l'autre il s'agit d'une injustice. Alors le premier convaincra le second, parce que c'est ce qui doit arriver.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** Bien que Bradley James soit enfermé dans ma cave, les personnages et les décors de la série Merlin appartiennent tous à la BBC. S'ils étaient à moi, le programme ne serait plus « Tout public » depuis longtemps… *smirk*_

_**NDA :** Oui, cette fanfiction est OOC (bien que le caractère des personnages soit conservé d'une certaine façon… et en petite quantité…). Et oui, ma conseillère en rédaction va vouloir me tuer… Mais tant pis ! *Smirk, again*_

_**Hum...** Quand je parle d'un UA, je veux dire que c'est toujours l'univers de Merlin avec Camelot et tout ce qui s'en suit mais des choses changent. Par exemple, certains personnages sont bien vivants alors qu'ils sont morts dans la série. Le changement majeur est bien entendu que Merlin est lui aussi de sang royal dans cette histoire. J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez mais si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez, je ne suis pas du genre à mordre n'importe qui (Je garde ça pour mes amis intimes U_U) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**The Seal of Destiny.**

.

* * *

><p>Se réveiller à Camelot était toujours très différent de se réveiller chez lui. Tout d'abord parce que la couleur carmine des draps lui sautait aux yeux dès qu'il levait les paupières, beaucoup plus agressive que le bleu myosotis qu'arboraient les siens d'ordinaire. Sa mère aimait beaucoup les tons frais et la plupart des tapisseries du château en étaient couvertes. C'était reposant, léger. Comme elle.<p>

Rabattant les couvertures au pied du lit, le brun quitta la chaleur confortable de sa couche pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ôter ses vêtements de nuit si tôt après s'être levé était toujours un peu risqué. Malgré dix-neuf années à essayer de changer ce fait, il était toujours assez maladroit le matin. La dernière fois qu'il avait enlevé son pantalon sans être un minimum éveillé, il était tombé en avant. L'état similaire de son visage avant et après la chute n'avait été possible que grâce à l'aide de sa magie qui était toujours plus réactive que ses bras.

De ce fait, l'habillage matinal avait été repoussé à après le repas. Ainsi, sa coordination physique avait le temps de lui revenir -bien que _certaines personnes_ se plaisaient à dire le contraire. Beaucoup d'accidents étaient évités de cette façon. Pas tous, malheureusement.

Constatant encore une fois l'efficacité des serviteurs d'Uther, il trouva son assiette posée sur la table à manger. Le pain était encore chaud, signe que George l'avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt sans même le déranger dans son sommeil. Le fait qu'il ait de toute manière le sommeil lourd aidait un peu, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins que le timing était excellent. Il commença donc à déguster le jambon et les tartines fraîchement coupées, nonchalamment installé sur la chaise en bout de table.

oOoOo

Le chemin entre ses appartements et la Salle du Trône était devenu une simple formalité après toutes ces années à visiter les Pendragon. Il avait toujours la même chambre, celle à côté du roi des abrutis. Et l'abruti en question avait tout à voir là-dedans...

En connaissant les couloirs du château, il pouvait atteindre sa destination en dix petites minutes à peine. Et pour une fois, il en fut ainsi. L'expression surprise d'Uther et Ygerne lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce après avoir été préalablement annoncé par un des gardes témoignait de la rareté de la chose.

– Mon garçon, tu es bien matinal. Constata la reine, un sourire doux se peignant sur ses traits dont l'âge ne parvenait visiblement pas à ternir la beauté.

Ygerne, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, avait toujours eu ces magnifiques cheveux blonds encadrant un visage fin et harmonieux. Sa façon de se tenir droite et digne démontrait sans détour ses origines nobles mais sans lui donner une attitude supérieure. Elle était aimante, sensée et avait pour habitude de gâter son fils unique qu'elle avait bien failli perdre à la naissance.

– En fait, j'ai croisé une servante en sortant de ma chambre et elle m'a guidé jusqu'ici, mentit le jeune homme, se frottant la nuque timidement pour faire bonne figure.

Ou il avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas faire semblant de se perdre en route puisque aujourd'hui l'objet de son affliction n'était pas là...

Uther s'esclaffa gentiment en prenant la main de sa femme assise dans le siège voisin :

– Tu es un invité de marque, il serait dommage que tu sois encore retrouvé dans les cuisines.

– Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, Majesté. Et votre personnel a eu l'amabilité de me nourrir en attendant que l'on me porte secours.

– Fort heureux qu'Arthur ait eu l'idée d'aller chercher de ce côté, ajouta le roi.

– Oui… Fort heureux…

Le brun soupira discrètement, contrarié de se voir remémorer la raison de sa visite. Aucun de ses hôtes ne parut le remarquer et ils commencèrent tous deux à parler des autres endroits incongrus où on avait pu le retrouver au cours des années. Etant enfant, il avait eu l'idée de se cacher dans l'armurerie, sous les tables. Il s'était rendu compte rapidement qu'il fallait changer de point de chute s'il ne voulait pas que ses soi-disant problèmes d'orientation ne deviennent trop durs à faire avaler. Après tout, ils lui donnaient ses seules rares occasions d'échapper à son _Destin_.

Jusqu'ici, il avait pu tester le parapet, la buanderie, quelques chambres d'invités et même celle de Morgane, les fois où elle avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait dissimulé derrière son paravent. Et invariablement, il avait toujours été découvert. Par Arthur. Celui-ci prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à le chercher partout… et à lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir gentiment rejoint la Salle du Trône directement.

Se rappelant de sa présence, Ygerne se leva et s'avança vers lui avec la grâce qui lui était propre :

– Comment va ta mère ?

– Très bien, répondit-il, une chaleur agréable se répandant dans sa poitrine à son évocation. Elle s'est prise d'une passion nouvelle pour la broderie et ne laisse plus une seule couturière toucher à mes vêtements.

– C'est ravissant ! S'exclama la blonde.

Tout en parlant, elle saisit les deux mains de leur invité pour observer les écritures dorées dessinées sur le tissus de ses poignets.

– C'est la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

– Très juste, votre Altesse. Ce sont deux charmes de faibles densités. Celui-ci, fit-il en soulevant un peu son bras gauche, protége des petites blessures…

– Vu ton aptitude à te blesser, je comprends son inquiétude.

L'expression tendre de la reine le fit rougir légèrement mais il s'empressa de le cacher en baissant la tête. Du menton, il indiqua son bras droit :

– Celui-là attire la chance.

– Eh bien, eh bien ! Il faudra que je lui demande de broder le deuxième sur les chemises de mon fils… Allez savoir pourquoi, il a une grande tendance à s'attirer des ennuis…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive, puis lâcha ses mains pour retourner auprès de son époux.

Alors qu'à l'avis général, si Arthur avait des problèmes, c'était parce qu'il avait la capacité agaçante de les déclencher lui-même. Si son futur _possesseur_ ne laissait pas tomber ce comportement de gamin capricieux, le trône de Camelot n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Plus longtemps Uther gouvernerait, mieux il en irait pour tout le monde.

– Arthur devrait être là bientôt, déclara justement ce dernier. Il a été ravi d'apprendre que ton père et toi aviez décidé d'avancer ton arrivée d'un jour et s'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir.

– Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour ça… (il retint un grognement) C'est normal qu'il exerce ses fonctions princières.

Entendez par-là que monsieur était parti chasser pour ramener le gibier qui servirait de repas pour le banquet de ce soir. Etre l'héritier du royaume de Daobeth méritait déjà une petite célébration avec les membres de la Cour mais quand en plus, cet héritier était l'obsession maladive du prince de Camelot… A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Arthur partait pour deux jours avec quelques chevaliers pour traquer le plus d'animaux que possible et les ramenait fièrement au château pour les faire préparer.

Ca faisait partie de ses habitudes énervantes. Parce que bon sang, il n'était pas une fille ! Ce Crétin n'avait pas à faire ça ! A quoi bon, passer son temps à refuser toutes ses avances si Arthur se comportait avec lui comme s'il était sa fichue _fiancée_ venue séjourner chez son futur mari ?

– Ah ! Tiens donc !

La voix de la reine le sortit de ses pensées.

Sans se retourner, il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait très bien pu attendre d'être sorti avant de ruminer ses idées noires. Cela lui aurait fait gagner quelques secondes stratégiques, peut-être assez pour se trouver très loin d'ici maintenant.

Il jeta un regard courroucé à la broderie de son poignet droit au moment où un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille avec assurance. La chaleur qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos ainsi que celle du souffle balayant sa nuque découverte ne lui laissèrent aucun doute sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

– … Arthur, souffla-t-il en guise de salut.

La voix suave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui répondit :

– Bienvenue à Camelot, Merlin.

Encore une fois totalement décalés par rapport au désespoir du pauvre magicien, le roi et la reine sourirent devant cette scène sûrement touchante de leur point de vue…


	2. Question

Je suis désolée pour ce nouveau message. Je sais que cette « pause » est énormément longue et que j'avais promis qu'il ne me faudrait pas un an avant de poster la suite… Malheureusement, des soucis personnels et l'angoisse de la page blanche sont intervenus et ont perturbé mes plans. =/ Maintenant voilà, après une telle absence, je ne sais pas trop où tout le monde en est. La série est terminée depuis un moment déjà alors peut-être que les intérêts des lecteurs de cette fanfiction ont migré ailleurs.

Ma seule question est donc : Est-ce que ça intéresse toujours quelqu'un si je reprends cette fanfic ? =X

Merci, merci d'avance pour vos réponses et désolée pour le manque de nouvelles.


End file.
